


The Midnight Tea Party

by Ren1327



Series: The Sentry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: An original story introducing Paige to the Sentry story.Paige tells the story of how she went from a sweet good girl to learning about the darkness around her.
Series: The Sentry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931119





	The Midnight Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Man, it's been a while since I gave my original series some love. 
> 
> I'm gonna try and edit and upload the series as I go on. 
> 
> As for Paige's story being 1st person POV, it feels like it fits her best since she's an original character and it's her story to tell within the original story context. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I wasn’t always like this.

Isolated and moody.

I was told I use to be a nice girl. That I use to smile and laugh and dress cute and all that other junk.

But it changed…I changed, when I was invited out by Jayson Wilks.

He would say my red hair was pretty, my eyes like bluebonnets and smile like an angel.

Oh, I ate it up. And that’s how I was.

I was curious and flirty, always in little dresses or ribbons my mother bought for me to wear. She dressed me like a doll, and I let her because of how much it made boys heads turn.

I was so…stupid.

But cute little girls tend to go for big bad boys.

Jayson seemed to love the idea of little Paige Lochlann at his side. He called me his little Alice. You know, like from the book. I always thought it was because of how I dressed. I know better now.

Jayson invited me out with our friend group; Joe and Riley, twin brothers who always got into trouble, Kayla, who became my best friend, Doug, a big teddy bear, Amber, Jayson’s ex, and her older boyfriend, Liam. While I got along with Joe, Riley and Kayla, Amber always glared at me over her phone.

I heard hers and Jayson’s break up was particularly…messy.

But I could understand her. Her group was made of “freaks”.

They dressed darkly, had more piercings than anyone else in school, wore chains and collars and sometimes greeted each other with very hard punches that led to actual fights. Yet, they were close and bound together. I didn’t get it, but who was I to judge?

Jayson had been nothing but amazing, and the other boys never touched me, even apologizing if their fights got too close to me. Not to mention how Kayla was always there for me. I felt…treasured.

One night, The Night, the eight of us were going to explore an old house rumored to have an underground suite where the owner had murdered a young couple. I didn’t really like spooky stuff like that, but I really wanted to hang out with my friends. My parents had gotten overbearing as of late.

Doug kicked the door in, and after we had all scurried inside, he quickly pushed it back in place, using a rock to hold it closed.

The house wasn’t very big, about two floors with a big living room and kitchen. Liam and Amber went upstairs first, and Kayla and I looked around the stairs.

We giggled and screamed whenever the boys tried to scare us, honestly just having a good time until Jayson yelled for us from the kitchen.

We all saw him looking down inside the pantry, a trap door open in the back.

“Found it!” He said with a grin.

“It’s already open.” Riley said, peeking over his shoulder. “No stairs or latter, looks like we gotta jump in.”

Kayla hung back, holding my hands. “Ooh, y’all, I don’t like this…”

“You scared?” Joey teased.

“Um, yeah!” Kayla looked around, she let go of my hands. “I think I’m gonna wait in the car.”

“I’ll go with you!” Doug volunteered immediately. “Someone’s gotta keep watch, and I don’t think I can fit in there.”

“Good call, Fatass.” Liam grumbled, only Amber and I hearing.

Amber snickered. “Whatever. Be a bunch a cowards.”

I looked at Kayla. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“No, Hun. Go on, be with Jayson.” She said with a wink.

I smiled before Amber muttered and went to the trapdoor, pushing past Jayson and jumping in. Liam followed, shoulder checking Jayson hard. Jayson didn’t much except flip the bird at the trap door. He helped Joe and Riley down, before grabbing my hands and lowering me into the darkness.

“Oh! Here, Alice.” I heard Joe say and carefully hold my waist so I could land on my feet.

“Thanks.” I said and watched Jayson jump down, the light snapping away as he shut the trap door.

“Jayson!” I gasped. “Why did you close it?”

“Calm down, Alice. Kayla and Doug are upstairs. We’ll be fine.” He said and flicked on a flashlight.

Riley and Joey flicked on their own, as did Amber up ahead. I sighed and followed them as they walked down an inclined tunnel. It was cramped and claustrophobic, big enough only for one person at a time. It didn’t get better when we finally made it to a waist high door, one that we would need to crawl in. I regretted coming in a black dress with the puffed style skirt that Jayson liked.

Amber opened the door and went first, then Liam, then Joey and Riley, and then Jayson. I was the last to go in the room.

It was really dark, and I wondered why everyone had turned off their flashlights.

“Jayson? Guys, it so dark, what’s-”

All at once the lights were on me and I looked away.

“Guys?!” I yelled. “What’s going on? This isn’t funny, I-”

“She’s perfect.” A deep voice said.

I looked forward in time to see Amber’s fist come straight at my face.

*

I woke up with a gasp in a…in a room.

It was bare except for the bed I was on and a table with a lamp screwed to it. I suppose it was so I couldn’t use it as a weapon. The walls were also bare. No windows, since we were underground, but a rectangular opening I assumed was for sliding in food. I looked through it to see a shadow along a wall.

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice said.

“Kayla!” I yelled, looking through the latch to see her crouching in front of the door.

“Shh, it’s okay, Alice.” She said. “It’s almost time for the midnight Tea Party.”

“What?!” I yelled.

“He’s been waiting a long time.” She continued. “Waiting for the perfect Alice. For the perfect girl to be seated next to him.”

“Kayla, what are you talking about?!”

“Want to hear a story?” She asked, as if I wasn’t yelling at her, sitting cross legged on the ground.

“Kayla-”

“Once upon a time,” She interrupted. “there was a man who was locked away with mad people in a mad place. And once upon a time, children who had no parents were put in that mad place. The king and his knights didn’t care that the children were scared and left unprotected. Those mad people hurt those children a lot. They hit and screamed at them, wanted to mark up and claimed them. But that man…he saw the children and protected them. He killed the king and the knights and the guards and set the mad place ablaze!”

She giggled and looked at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and looked at me, wide eyes locking on mine.

“He stole the children away to a new home, far, far across oceans and ice, on boats. He gave them new names and told them one day there would be a beautiful party! He found this house and asked the people to join. But they didn’t…so they had to be punished.” She giggled. “And now, now we have you, the most important piece. Now, we will get our real names and live happily ever after!”

She stood up and laughed excitedly. “I’ll come get you soon. We are still preparing!”

I heard her...skip?

My so-called best friend, skipping away and humming as if I hadn’t been taken prisoner by what I could piece together, were inmates from an asylum? Oh, talk about cliché!

I checked my pockets in my apron. My phone was gone, but my house key was still in the seam of my ribbon. Thank god, Mom told me to hide it in there!

My hands were shaking, and I dropped it, scrambling after it as it fell under the bed.

It shot out, as if thrown by someone, and I scrambled against the wall.

“Wh-Who’s there?” I asked.

The room was quiet and for a minute, I convinced myself the key must have just bounced off the wall under the bed. I reached down to take it and felt the room become colder than a January night.

“Alice?” A raspy whisper sounded in my ear and I once again flattened myself against the wall.

“Jesus!” I yelled and closed my eyes.

“Are you…Alice?” The voice asked.

“No! God, no, I’m Paige! My name is Paige!” I yelled.

“Do they call you Alice?”

“I…Yes, who are you?” I asked. “Where are you?”

“This room…is my body. My mother was killed. I was killed. By the Rabbit. He is the one who sent his children to trap you. He is the one who you should fear. Not me.”

“Okay. I’m talking to a ghost?” I asked, laughing a bit.

“Calm yourself. Do not go mad like they have. I am not a ghost. I am of something else. My mother and I were travelers. We came to explore your world.”

“Let me guess, somewhere mystic with voodoo magic or witches or something like that?”

I heard the voice chuckle and the light flickered.

“No. Not from your universe. From somewhere you cannot even dream of. Somewhere of monsters who act like men, and men become monsters. A dark world of death and fear, of brood and loyalty. I used what power I must continue existing. My mother made sure I would remain on this plane. But I cannot move. I need a vessel.”

“You want to possess me?!” I asked.

“No. I want to be a part of you, not take over. I want to make sure you get out. I want to ruin their plans to slaughter you.”

“They’re going to…Okay!” I took a deep breath. “You’re telling me I can either be killed by some…some…Wonderland cult! Or get possessed by some sort of interdimensional ghost?”

“If you chose me, I vow to protect you. I will take you to someone who can separate us safely, so you may continue your life. Allow me to protect you. Let me help you, Paige.” The voice said.

“I…I’m scared.” I admitted.

“This man is one to be afraid of. He may be human, but he is very much a monster.”

“I…I…”

“Rest for now. The Midnight party will not start for some time.”

I sighed and laid on the bed, noticing the room warm enough for me to fall asleep.

*

I woke up to the door banging open.

Before I could even remember where I was, Liam and Doug came in and grabbed me. I kicked and screamed, but unfortunately, it had no effect.

“Stop! Please!” I yelled. “Doug, please!”

“Sorry, Miss Alice.” He said with a sad frown. “But we’ve been waiting too long for you.”

They dragged me to a huge lamp laden room that had several beat-up sofas and beds shoved to one side. The rest of the room was made up of a large wooden table with several chairs and a dirty lace tablecloth covered in a mishmash of teacups, saucers, plates and cutlery from different sets. The plates held sandwiches, cookies and cupcakes, along with place cards in front of each chair. In the middle was a large teapot, steam coming from the open top along with a fragrant smell that reminded me of dirt and dead leaves from drainage gutters.

I saw all my former friends sitting at the table except for Jayson and Kayla.

Amber sat, wearing a rusty tiara, behind a place card that said, “Queen of Hearts”. She smiled up at me, looking smug with her red lipstick and a dress that looked like it was plucked straight from a burton film.

“Well, well. Welcome, Guest of Honor.” She said with a sneer. “Dee, Dum! Help her with her chair!”

Joe and Riley, in matching blue suits, pulled out a chair on the other side of the table.

Liam threw me in it and Doug held down my arms, the twins tying my wrists and ankles to the chair’s metal arms. I sobbed as Liam yanked a blue cloth napkin into my mouth, tying it into a gag.

Doug put on a white vest and sat at the place that said “Dormouse”. Liam sat next to Amber, marked as “March Hare”, reaching to a blue cloth covering something and yanking it up and off two figures.

I screamed into my gag.

A woman’s skeleton, still with flesh on it, sat at one end of the table, a hookah shoved into her ribcage. Another skeleton was in a wheelchair, the bones blackened, as if the body had been burnt.

I screamed and flailed, but the heavy chair didn’t do more than wiggle slightly. Amber sighed.

“Oh, do shut up!” She said. “Little bitch can’t appreciate all we did for her!”

“Do not speak that way to Alice.” A deep muffled voice yelled as the door opened again.

A man in a porcelain white rabbit mask came in, Kayla and Jayson trailing behind. Kayla excitedly waited, while Jayson made for the seat next to me.

“Stop!” The rabbit yelled.

Jayson looked confused, looking from me to him. “What? I’m the Hatter, right? It’s obvious. I found Alice.”

“Sit, Knave.” The rabbit said and got behind the wheelchair. “We have our hatter.”

He placed a tall red and blue hat on the skeleton and wheeled him to the chair next to me.

“No. I-I’m the Hatter!” Jayson yelled.

The rabbit calmly lifted the chair out of the way.

“She’s not even alive!” Jayson continued.

The masked man whirled and slapped Jayson so hard, a few drops of blood fell on my dress. He grabbed Jayson by the hair and dragged him to the empty end of the table.

“You will not ruin this most joyous night with your tantrum!” He roared. “Sit!”

Jayson sat and Kayla smiled, sitting in the chair next to him. She was the Cheshire Cat, it seemed.

The man came to the last seat and stood behind it.

“My children…” He said. “We have ourselves a wonderful, wonderful night!”

He leaned in close to me, and I could see his dead looking blue eyes behind the mask. “We have our Alice. Our party is complete.”

He touched my cheek with a black gloved hand. “Welcome Alice…To the Midnight Tea Party!”

Everyone around the table clapped.

“We have been waiting for you. To join our party and our family.” He said, taking off my gag.

“W-Why?” I asked with a shaky voice.

“Why? Because every family needs to be complete.” He said, leaning in close.

“What?” I screamed, slowly losing the battle against panic. “What are you talking about?!”

“We will be a family together and partake of your blood and flesh. We will gain the Great Deer’s favor! And become one of his extensions!”

“No! No, no, no, no!” I yelled.

“At midnight, we will harvest Alice’s sweet blood and drink! Then we will celebrate our completion!” He said. “By consuming someone pure, we can rule the dark and take vengeance on the world that shut us away!”

“No! Kayla! Jayson! You’re not going to let him do this to me, are you?!” I begged my boyfriend.

“We knew you were special!” Kayla said excitedly, clapping her hands.

“We just needed a way to get you to come down here.” Jayson huffed.

“Motherly love, familial devotion, innocence and curiosity.” Amber chuckled. “Ingredients for a lovely tea.”

I sobbed more as they laughed amongst themselves. What was happening? This felt like a dizzy carousel ride of crazy!

Nothing made sense!

Nothing was right!

This was all…

I looked to my left at the burned skeleton, focusing on the black ribbon that wrapped around the base of it-her hat. Decorated with a few cards, a bright red feather and an old looking key.

“Mad.” I muttered.

Suddenly, my left wrist was untied.

“Hold her.” The Rabbit demanded, and Doug ran over to hold my arm up, my hand gripped hard in one of his meaty fists.

“My dear children, here we are, seconds away from completion!” He said triumphantly, taking out a knife.

“No!” I looked up at Doug, who looked a little sick at the sight of the knife.

The Rabbit used the knife to cut my palm and held the teapot under it, collecting some of my blood.

“Doug!” I sobbed. “Please let me go! We’re friends, right?”

I felt his grip lessen and I swiped for the knife, missing and getting blood on Doug, the Hatter and the Rabbit. The Rabbit slapped me hard, leaving me dizzy.

“I’ll teach you manners tonight, my Dear…” He growled, before passing the teapot around. As soon as the cups were filled, everyone cheered and held up their cups.

I looked at the Hatter, feeling desperate. Maybe…maybe…

An old clock rang, the deep note of the bell alerting midnight.

Everyone drank the tea my blood was in. Kayla’s head was tipped back as she gulped it down, Amber licked her lips and Liam sighed happily as if it were just a cold soda.

The Rabbit then took off his mask, an older man with scars on his face grinning down at me as he drank the tea. I turned away from his gleeful face to the Hatter.

“Help me…Help me…” I said to the skeleton. “Help me!”

The teapot suddenly shattered and exploded as the bell cut off abruptly.

“What?!” The Rabbit yelled and turned to me. “What did you do, you little-”

Liam suddenly stood up, grabbing at his throat.

“Liam?” Amber called, standing.

Liam started to seize, shaking as blood leaked from his nose and mouth before falling back. Doug went to his side and fell to his knees.

“Liam?” He asked, almost crying.

“He’s dead…” Amber said, face frozen in shock and anger.

Doug and the twins also started to seize, shaking and babbling as blood dripped down their faces.

“What…What’s happening?!” Kayla yelled before vomiting up blood.

“It’s her!” Jayson yelled, his nose bleeding. The twins collapse on their plate, smashing the half-eaten food under their chins. Doug leaned against Liam’s chair and didn’t get up.

Jayson got up and made for the door before vomiting blood.

“No, it wasn’t her.” A voice said.

The burnt skeleton jerked and it’s head looked up.

“Was it fun to kill my mother and I? To leave her in her bed while my remains were tossed under?”

I stared. The skeleton’s jaw didn’t move, but the voice came from her.

“I apologize, Paige. I let them hurt you. But don’t worry. Never again.” It said.

Jayson fell and Amber fell back in her chair, choking on the blood as her sharp nails clawed at her throat in a feeble attempt to get air.

“Why…we waited for so long…” Kayla asked with shuttering breaths. “Why did…”

She vomited up more blood and fell, dragging the tablecloth with her, dishes shattering around her still form.

I sobbed as the Rabbit roared and wrapped his hands around my neck. I heard a crunch as his fingers were pried open and broken backwards into spirals. His arms were snapped back, and slowly, his body bent and curled backwards, his spine breaking, and ribs being crushed by some unseen force.

The room shook and groaned, and above me, I heard a crash and felt tremors as the door was thrown open. I could feel wind from it.

The same force pushed a napkin into my hand and a voice whispered softly into my ear as I sobbed.

“I will always protect you.”

*

The cops showed up about twenty minutes later. I remember one crossing herself and then gasping when she saw me still crying and tied in my chair. She untied me and escorted me and the paramedics that worked on my hand and my dehydration to the hospital.

She stayed with me and I told her what I could. My boyfriend tricked me into going down there. They were some crazy cult. I don’t know how they died.

In the end, after my parents took me home, I was known as the victim of a satanic murder cult.

It was poison. Vega told me so. She had poisoned my blood while I slept, so when the family drank it, it would seal their fate.

Afterwards, I cut my hair to a pixie, started wearing pants and hoodies. Anything to make ‘Alice’ a distant memory.

Vega had left that night. But she’s kept her promise.

Car accidents are never fatal to if I’m in one of the cars. Drownings never happen if I’m at the pool. I haven’t even gotten so much as a cold in the last year.

My parents don’t understand me. Want me to go back to the cute cheerful doll I was, the child who was ‘Alice’.

But now, I’m myself, with a little extra.

I’m Paige, and I’m complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you liked this fic and want to message or ask me anything, please take a look at my tumblr @Ren1327 where I post sneak peeks of chapters, theories, musings and me being a random dork.
> 
> Stay Sweet, y'all.


End file.
